The Princess and the Lieutenant
by TARDISofRoses
Summary: Emma is the lost Princess who has just been reunited with her family, after the evil queen comes to destroy the happy beginnings she failed to destroy years ago Snow and Charming entrust the Jones brothers with the safety of their daughter. The journey is only half of the story...
1. Chapter 1

**Backstory:**

 _Regina still tried to curse the Enchanted Kingdom to stop happy endings but it was unsuccessful, the mirror turned against her fed up of being used. Still believing the curse would take place Emma was put in the wardrobe but was send to Arendelle instead of our would where she grew up as a Orphan still, befriending Elsa as they both struggled with magic. Snow and Charming worked for years to find their daughter, finally finding her when Arendelle seeks assistance in handling Hans and his brothers. Charming and Snow are preparing for the birth of their second child while getting to know their first, when Emma goes missing while Snow is entering labour they end word to the loyal and trusted Jones brothers to return their daughter._

* * *

"This is an honour men" Liam shouted at the crew "We must do our best to find Princess Emma, for all those who aid the search your help will be much appreciated and reported back to the Prince" he shouted as the crew nodded gathering items to start the search

"You requested everyone to help?" Killian asked approaching the ship

"The King may have just asked for us but the more help the better" Liam replied "He's a good King, if evil has taken the Princess away we must do our best to retrieve her, she's lived as a Orphan once and still seems to be as kind-hearted as the King and Queen" he smiled "Let's not forget it was the Princess who convinced the King to keep us together instead of separating us to separate ships, not many people would" Killian nodded remembered the King himself coming down to tell the brothers that although tradition was for them to go about separate missions, his daughter whom he was trying so hard to connect with and understand had told him they would want to stay together, after hearing of the two orphan brothers she had made it her mission to ensure they would stay together even though she had never met either of them

"I would like to thank the Princess" Killian said as Liam patted his shoulder

"And that we will if we find her, little brother"

" _Younger_ brother" Killian resorted causes Liam to smirk

"Captain!" one of the crew shouted getting his attention "Some children running from the forest, bruised. One of the children says Princess Emma saved her" Liam took in a breath and nodded turning to Killian

"Its looks like the Princess is in danger, I need to gather the crew. Will you go and get information from the child?" Killian nodded

"Anything to repay the Princess"

"Good man" Liam responding running away as Kilian went to find a small child, no older than 10 by the looks of her

"Hello" he smiled kneeling down "I'm a Lieutenant, my brother is captain of the Jewel behind us. We were asked to find the Princess" the little girl looked up

"You'll save Emma?" at the lack of formality Killian was somewhat shocked

"We will do our best. DO you know her?" the girl shook her head

"She told me to call her Emma" she muttered as Killian smiled, the Princess was truly kind-hearted everyone reported as such, it should be no surprise she had comforted this child allowing her to use her name while she saved her

"Well since the Princess allowed you to used her name, you may call me Killian"

"Killian" she tried the name on her tongue and smiled "My name is Esme" he smiled at her

"What a lovely name" she smiled in return "What did the Princess save you from?" Esme leaned forward and in a whisper

"The evil Queen" Killian's eyes bulged as he looked down at the girl

"She has returned?" Esme nodded

"There were black knights and Emma freed us telling us to run home and warn the others" Killian nodded

"How did the Princess look?"

"Really pretty" Esme replied as Kilian chuckled

"I mean was her appearance messed? I need to try to work out if she already encountered the evil queen" Esme nodded

"She had a cut on her face" Killian nodded worry clear on his face "Do you think the evil queen has her?" Esme asked looking concerned herself

"If she does we will do what we can to free her, the Princess is strong she will be ok"

"I know" Esme smiled "You'd have to be powerful to escape the evil queen" Killian nodded slowly

"Do you know if its true that she has magic?" Killian asked "I heard rumours of her befriending Queen Elsa practicing their magic together back when the Princess was still lost, but I'm at sea a lot" Esme smiled nodding

"The Princess has shown everyone good magic, she had light magic" Killian nodded

"Then she must be a match for the evil queen. Thank you, Esme, I promise when we return the Princess she will know you helped us find her" Esme smiled

"Will you hug her from me?" Kilian's eyes bulged again "I think she really needs a hug" Kilian's eyes softened as he nodded holding his hand out to the girl

"Which way is your house?" she pointed letting Killian lead her home and return her to her parents who thanked him before he returned to inform his brother that they would be going up against the evil queen herself.

* * *

"The evil queen" Liam breathed shaking his head "The hatred she holds I will never understand" Killian nodded in agreement

"How will we find the Princess" Liam removed his hands from his pockets revealing a compass device

"We know both the queen and the Princess process magic, the evil queen clearly had dark magic while the Princess has the opposite, the compass points to the strongest magic or a particular type. It's how people have located the dark on in the past. What I'm hoping is Princess Emma is the strongest light one, that or we'll have to seek out the dark one to locate her" Killian nodded

"It will lead us to the Princess I'm sure" Liam looked at his brother puzzled

"I know she helped us stay together brother but we still have yet to meet her, how can you be sure her light is so strong?"

"She is kind-hearted from all accounts; she could have escaped the evil queen from the sounds of it but instead saved the children. There's not many people I know who are kind-hearted from **all** accounts" Liam nodded in response

"Right you are" he pointed the compass towards the sun and watched the arrow spin "If you face a source of natural light the compass will point towards the strongest light magic" he explained, the arrow stilled pointed into the distance of the sea "It looks like, if Princess Emma is the strongest light magic, she's no longer in this land" Killian nodded

"Do we send word to the King and Queen?" Liam nodded

"I will send letter and ask for it to be arrived after the arrival of the new Prince or Princess" Killian nodded "Killian I need you to ready the ship"

"Liam… I am just a Lieutenant" Liam nodded

"And after getting the princess to safety you will likely receive a promotion. But even now brother you were requested and trusted with the safety of the Princess. It is a honour that you have earnt" Killian smiled at his brother nodding

"I will prepare everyone"


	2. Chapter 2

Killian was giving the crew a briefing, giving them the option to back down. Of course, the noble thing to do would be to stay and help the Princess, after all she would one day be ruler of the Kingdom, a good fair ruler just like her parents. But the evil queen caused havoc, she ripped out hearts, caused hearts to darken and was feared perhaps on equal measures to the dark one. Not many knew the dark one, only stories of him whereas the evil queen all the town knew as she had once ruled the Kingdom so fear was great. Because of this Killian gave the crew the option to leave, staying they would not be thought any less of but that he and his brother, the Captain, would be continuing their mission to bring the Princess home after all he still had to thank her for allowing him to continue his duty alongside his brother.

"If you wish to leave" Killian shouted to the men "Do so now, you will still be a member of the crew, no one would think of you as a coward. Protection for the castle and for the King and Queen given the current situation could be arranged where you would work alongside the guard if you wish it" to his surprise not one member moved

"I say we stay" one crew member announced, he had worked there as long as Killian could remember. A loyal member, a tad cynical. Though it seemed he had begun to change his perspective in the past few months "The Princess is in another land so even if she escaped she needs a way back to the Kingdom. I say we go" Killian nodded looked out to the crew

"You all feel the same?" the crew nodded and got to work as Liam returned

"They are all staying then" Liam said with a smile

"It seems our cynical sailor has had quite the change of heart" Killian said smiling as Liam nodded

"Well he did care for Princess Emma before she was aware she was a Princess"

"What?!" Killian clearly startled as Liam laughed

"I did wonder about his cynical mood, one of Princess Emma's maids was talking to him and I had to see what was going on, there was much talk of the two beginning a relationship which while I'm sure the King and Queen unlike most royals would approve of a captain must know what motivates his crew" he took a breath "Turns out the rumours were wrong, Princess Emma's maid was simply trying to get information about the Princesses likes, dislikes, hobbies. Although the Princess is kind-hearted and loving it appears her upbringing was not filled with such, she is slow to trust" Killian nodded

"That is why the King wanted to please the Princess" Killian realised

"Yes, part of the reason brother" Liam smiled "He had no time to spoil his daughter so of course when he finally gets chance to know her he wants to honour all her requests, not that she has many. The maid reported the Princess to let her of duty early, not liked being fussed over. She believed the Princess wasn't used to positive attention" Killian nodded his face saddened "You are around the same age brother, both Orphans" Killian nodded not sure where this was going

"But I had you"

"That's my point" Liam smiled "She was very much alone, although you had me there wasn't anyone your age to be friends with, you know the feeling of being alone. What I'm saying Killian is that when we find the Princess and bring her aboard our ship to bring home, a ship full of men sailors may be quite nerving" Killian nodded

"But a Lieutenant not so much" smiling

"You see brother" Liam smiled "Your position has uses" Killian nodded

"I just didn't think a Princess would accept company of me" Liam nodded

"Most Royals hold themselves as superior it's true, we are fortunate this Kingdom has king rulers. Princess Emma is like her parents in many ways" Killian smiled

"If she will have me, I will happily keep her company"

"Good man" Liam praised smiling "I have send word to the castle, it is very much chaotic in there at the moment due to the new Prince or Princess's arrival, but the message that we are on voyage to bring the Princess home safely has reached the King. We have been given the go ahead with thanks from the King" Killian nodded as Liam walked off "If you could go and check we have emergency supplies below deck while the crew ready the ship then we should be good to go"

Killian ran down to the bottom of the ship glancing over supplies while lost in thought, he found himself increasingly worried for the safety of the Princess, wanting to get to her and comfort her. Being an Orphan was hard, dealing with the looks of sympathy as well as having to grow up at a faster speed, much of his childhood had been saved thanks to his brother, but the idea that Princess Emma was alone, not knowing who she was, not remembering her parents face. All she knew was her name and that she was alone. By the sounds of it who ever had cared for the Princess when she was too young to care for herself had offered no comfort or kind words which she so much deserved. He would find the Princess and offer his comfort and kindness just as she had done for him without even knowing him. He ran back up to the deck of the ship nodding at Liam, they were ready to save the Princess

* * *

 **Emma POV**

Emma looked around the dark room shivering slightly, if she had only worn a cape of some kind when she left the palace it would be fine. She had been anxious as her mother prepared to bring the new life into the world, a life she would bring up from the start who would feel all the love and comfort she was meant to as a child. She sighed resting her head on her knees. It wasn't right to be jealous of her unborn sibling she knew, it wasn't that she was jealous of such but she longed to have what her brother or sister would. When she was growing up she was given shelter and food in the house of an old lady who was caring for many children without parents, she had lost the passion and joy for her job many years ago that much was clear, Emma remembered very little of her, at the age of 4 she began having to fight for food, beg on the often-cold unforgiving streets. The King and Queen of Arendelle were kind but they couldn't keep track of every single one of their subjects, Emma learnt that from a young age too. She was small enough and had learnt to be quite and invisible enough to squeeze through into the gardens of the palace enjoying the company of Elsa, the young Princess who snuck out at night after been trapped in her room all day. The spoke and laughed and played and it was there where Emma discovered she had magic. She created amazing things with her imagination, her magic bringing them to life. Butterflies flew around as Emma made them, bright golden butterflies were what attracted the King and Queens attention by the time Emma was 8. They were pleased their daughter had made a friend, and not wanted to scare the young child off who clearly helped Elsa control her powers they never approached her. Living on the streets, in old stables and street corners was hard, deathly even as the King and Queen lost their lives sending Elsa's magic out of control. Soon after she met Anna and was given a room in the palace, not long after she found out she too was a Princess and came home still writing to Elsa and Anna. But now she was trapped again, in the cold with no one around to save her. She had always saved herself, but this time she didn't know if she could.

Emma closed her eyes letting a tear escape, she missed her parents. After spending a lifetime missing and longing for them you would think she would be used to the feeling, but now knowing them it hurt even more. She had problems letting them in, she was more reserved. It's not that she wanted to, oh how she longed to let her mother hold her, let her father teach her how to sword fight and make faces at any boys who might approach her. In truth, Emma had been too scared to let them in, to see the damaged child who was so afraid of love, that the people she loved would hurt her as they had done in the past. She was finally beginning to trust her parents, letting them hug her, smiled and laugh with them. She had made so much progress, feeling like a family even with the minor insecurity when her parents told her of their pregnancy, wasn't she enough? She had finally gone to her father with her worries after debating, he had crushed her into him holding her close telling her of his love for her, she had cried letting him hold her awaking to find her body lying on her father, her head in her mother's lap. After that she had called them mother and father instead of their names, things were going well. She had convinced her father to keep the Jones brothers together, sharing a laugh with her mother about her having her father wrapped around her little finger. And now she was gone, just that lost little girl again. Emma was strong, she wouldn't let the same woman who caused her to become the lost Princess in the first place be her undoing. Her parents would send someone to her she was sure of it, the royal navy most likely. She would think logically and rationally, all she needed to do was stay strong and not give in and remain true to herself just as her parents had done for so many of years searching for her.

Emma was overcome with a sickening feeling as if she was being pulled into the air as a cloud of purple smoke appeared around her before dropping her onto new ground, opening her eyes Emma stood quickly seeing the evil Queen in front of her smirking

"Princess Emma" she smirked "I do hope you've settled in nicely" Emma raised her eyebrows unphased

"Into the dungeon? Yeah I love cold hard floor" the evil queen smiled at her

"You're not afraid of me" Emma shrugged

"Should I be?"

"I have a tendency to rip out people's hearts when they don't please me, Princess" she said with a growl

"It's a bit cowardly, which is why I'm unafraid" Emma replied confidently

"Cowardly?!" the evil queen clearly amused

"Ripping out people's hearts, not giving them a chance to enter yours. You kill others the way a toddler has a tantrum" Emma said raising an eyebrow, in truth maybe she was a little fearful but she had magic too she could rip out someone's heart. Staying on a good path was said to be harder than choosing the latter but to Emma who had seen and experienced so much suffering the light path had never been a choice but instead the only way, if you had suffered why would you wish the same upon anyone else?

"You walk a dangerous line Emma, and to think I brought you hear to offer you a… alliance" at that Emma truly was confused

"You kidnapped me to offer a partnership?" the evil queen smiled

"I couldn't very well walk up to the palace now could I. Your Kingdom has a new Queen who they love oh so dearly" her voice dark, Emma nodded

"You could have come as Regina" at that the woman froze, not knowing Emma knew of her past, it was the first thing her mother had told her "The Kingdom loved Regina" Emma said as the other woman laughed

"I AM Regina, now I can just be who I truly am"

"And who you truly are, you think this" waving her hands towards the woman she would know as Regina, not the evil Queen "is it?" Regina smirked

"You have the potential to become your true self too, Emma" Emma instantly shaking her head

"I am true to myself every day of my life, even before I knew my parents or status. I am Emma" Regina walked closer to her

"You are a light magic, that's what you used to escape my knights and save those village children. Correct?" Emma nodded

"What did you want with them?" Regina shrugged

"The number of potions requiring the tears of children, fears of children, hopes and dreams of them would surprise you" Emma's eyes hardened

"So you were going to take them away from their families and enslave them?"

"But then you appeared" Regina sighed "Doesn't it bother you that you are not enough for your parents? That there is a new royal on the way?" Emma smiled, thankful she had spoken to her father merely three days ago, if not, Regina's words may have affected her

"My parents love me deeply, the same as they will my brother or sister. What could be wrong in wanting to expand the number of people you care and love for?" Regina's face dropping clearly not expecting this reaction "If you are planning anything against my Kingdom, my parents I will not help you" she said firmly "I will stop you" Regina laughed

"That's exactly what your father said as I was cursing that wardrobe to take you somewhere they wouldn't find you" Emma smirked a little at this

"And yet here I am" Regina snapped at this hitting Emma with her magic as Emma screamed falling to her knees

"Until you help me Emma, you will remain here" she spat sending purple clouds around her as Emma was dropped back into the cold dark room

"They will come for me" she whispered to herself "And I must be ready for when they do" she decided looking down at her hands, her magic would be ready to protect whoever had risked their safety to come for her, she was sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

The Jewel arrived at a location the Jones brothers had never been to before; in fact, it wasn't even on the map. But it was clear from the large Castle looking building ahead that they had found the evil queen. The crew began to get off the ship looking around at the surroundings forming groups to go in different directions in search of the Princess.

"Make sure you have a sword handy" Liam yelled to them "If the evil queen should appear you may only have time to yell before she renders you speechless, carrying a sword may give you longer for others to get to you" the men nodded, as they began to walk off screaming was heard from different directions, almost like an echo

"The Princess" Killian said panicked

"Killian let's not jump to conclusions" his brother warned looking around as if that would locate where the scream was coming from

"Liam we need to go, if it's not the Princess then it is someone else also being held by the evil queen who might have information" Liam nodded

"Split up lads!" he called as they darted off in different directions.

Killian was sprinting as fast as his legs could take him, he may have yet to meet the Princess but he'd be damned if he didn't try his bloody hardest to keep her safe, after all she went against tradition to help him stay with his brother. He approached the sound and noticed a shell on the ground "bloody hell" he whispered to himself closing his eyes briefly, the evil queen was either expecting their arrival or had invented her own security system during her absence, he hoped it was the latter. However, to project a scream like that it must have been recorded, the thought of that made him shudder. Looking ahead to see the castle he decided no time would be wasted, the men and his brother would surely find shells too and head back they would be safe

"I'll find you Princess" he whispered to himself as he headed towards the castle, being careful of his approach and gazing around every few steps just in case, as he did this he noticed a side door which must lead to the dungeons, his brother working so closing with the King and Queen had given him some knowledge of the interior of a palace after all. He approached it and saw a bright light shining from under the door, concerned there may be a fire he didn't hesitate and walked in, only then did his eyes see the beauty and the reason for the light.

It took all Killian had not to stumble down the stairs, there through bars he saw the outline of a young woman, hands glowing light magic with golden long hair curling perfectly around her. He swallowed as he approached, he had heard rumours of the Princess's beauty and the woman stood in front of him was truly a beauty. His foot on the bottom of the stairs landing on leaf's crushing them caused the light to instantly fade as the young woman's head spun to face him and his breath caught looking at the bright green eyes he was greeted with. She was beautiful. A smile spread across her face and Killian wondered what he did to deserve such a smiled, whatever it was he would repeat a thousand times over to achieve the same result.

"You're from my father's navy?" Emma questioned smiling, with a voice like that it was no wonder her father couldn't refuse when she requested he and his brother were to stay together. He nodded

"That I am Princess, we are here to ensure your safe return" smiling

"I recognised the uniform" she nodded

"Stand back, Princess. Let's see if I can't get you out of there" she walked a few paces pack watching his sword work open the door, as it did he reached forward offering his arm which she took smiling

"You can call me Emma" she smiled

"I couldn't possibly. It wouldn't be good form" Emma smiled shaking her head

"Who do you think created the rules on what good form was?"

"That would be the Royals" Killian responded before smiling realising where this was going

"Indeed" she smiled back "You can call me Emma, I told you to so it couldn't possibly be bad form" Killian nodded

"My name is Killian. Killian Jones" at this Emma's eyes lit up

"You're the Lieutenant I had to convince my father to keep on the same ship as your brother" Killian nodded, quite surprised she knew his name

"I thank you for that Prince… Emma" he smiled at the feeling of her name on his lips, Emma shook her head

"No thanks are needed" walking forward "Thank you for coming for me" Killian nodded

"Of course. You kept me with my brother, I believe it's only fair you return home safely to greet your new sibling" Emma smiled nodding as the existed the door

"Don't you think that was a bit too easy?" Killian nodded again, impressed by the thought process, most people when rescued would run thinking they were free not thinking about the rescue itself.

"There were shells, recordings for a young lass screaming dotted around to send everyone in different directions. That scream was from you I take it?" she grimaced at that nodding

"So you think she's not here at the moment?" Killian nodded smiling at her ability to piece together the information

"I believe that she was not expecting us to find your location so fast but still put up some form of security to confuse us. You put it together rather quickly Emma" she smiled nodding

"Well I didn't grow up in a Palace with everyone doing the thinking for me" she smiled playfully as he nodded

"I can see that" they existed "Our ship is at the far end, I'm afraid with all the crew going off in different directions I'm not sure if they will all be there" Emma nodded

"I can make sure they know to return" Killian face her but before being able to ask she omitted golden paths of lights that ran in all directions

"Wow" Killian looked in owe "They are beautiful" Emma smiled, hiding the blush in her cheeks "What do they do?"

"They are paths of lights that will lead everyone back to the far end you pointed to" Killian nodded smiling

"Incredible" Emma smiled as they continued walking until the ship and its crew were in sight, looking up Liam smiled

"Princess" he said happily as they approached, Emma smiled at him "I see the rumours of your strong magic are correct" Emma shrugged smiling

"I guess that depends who you compare me to" he nodded

"The light was so bright no one could miss it, it's a pleasant change from the magic we are used to" Emma smiled nodding

"I'm glad. It seems everyone is more used to dark evil magic than the opposite" Liam smiled waving the crew onto the ship as he Killian and Emma stood there, noticing Killian and Emma's arms still interlocked, Emma didn't seem to notice however and given his brothers owed facial expression Liam hid back a smirk and decided to ignore the matter

"I wanted to thank you Princess, for allowing me and my brother to stay on the same ship" Emma nodded

"You don't need to thank me, it was right" she paused smiling at his attire "I see you were made captain" Liam looked taken back for a second

"You had say in this?" Emma blushed slightly

"You earned it. Sometimes my parents are too busy looking at the bigger picture to notice individual achievements, they just need someone who has eyes elsewhere" Kilian's face was melting into her words, it took all Liam had not to slap him as he could see his brother had his first crush. Of course, it would be the bloody Princess.

Liam waved his hand forward towards the ship, Emma smiled stepping forward before quickly releasing Killian's arm "Oh! Sorry Killian, I guess you want your arm back" she smiled, a smile Killian returned

"I don't mind" he replied without thinking mentally hitting himself as she bordered the ship

"Killian snap out of it" Liam said whacking his head as they too walked onto the ship, Killian sighed as they prepared for the ship to depart. He stood by Emma smiling

"Have you been on a ship before?" if he wasn't going to ready the ship, surely Liam wouldn't mind him talking to her, anyway he had asked Killian to keep her company. She smiled at him

"I was a stowaway once" Killian laughed at that, a genuine laugh

"Really?" Emma smiled nodding

"How else do you think I got from Arendelle?" he shook his head

"I assumed the King and Queen would have sent for you" Emma shook her head smiling slightly at his clear lack of knowledge

"The run a Kingdom" she paused "And they were asked for assistance, they have to put others needs before their own. Besides, I can hold my own" Killian nodded

"That I am sure of" she smiled

"A match for Regina I think" at this Killian's eyes bulged, they hadn't noticed Liam approaching who too stood shocked

"You call her by her name?" Killian questioned as Emma nodded

"She's not a Queen any longer. Besides my mother told me about her. Before she was the evil Queen she was in love" Emma smiled "her mother killed the man she loved because my mother spilled a secret, if she had people to love her and teach her she wouldn't be so dark" Killian's heart melted at her words, the kindness in her heart. She was working her way into his hearts within hours of meeting her. Boy, he was in trouble

"You know she was the reason you were without parents Emma?" she nodded opening her mouth to reply but Liam interrupted

"Killian! I'm sorry Princess I thought I taught him how to properly address people" his stern gaze on Emma as she shook her head

"SO that's where you good form comes form, huh?" Killian smirked and looked over at Liam who was clearly confused "You taught him well" Emma smiled "I told Killian to call me Emma, and who makes the rules on good form?" Liam smiled slightly

"Royalty" she smirked

"So alike" she muttered as Killian laughed

"I was going to show you to your cabin, unless you would prefer my brother to do that" he added smiling slightly, his brother may believe Emma was simply allowing him to use her name due to her kindness but Liam had other ideas. After all she hadn't told him or any of his crew they could do the same. "It won't be quite what you are used to" Emma smiled shaking her head

"I'm sure I've slept in far worse" turning to Killian smiling and taking his arm, Killian smiled largely trying to contain himself "No use distracting the captain is there now?" Killian smiled up at his brother silently thanking him, being a simple Lieutenant himself he knew the journey back would most likely be the only moments he could spend with her.

"You'll join us for dinner later Princess? Or shall I send it below?" It was more common for royals to eat alone, only sharing meals with crew members when all had arrived home as a reward. It was seen as a honour to eat with them after all. The Charming's however, as they had come to be known, had a different opinion on their status.

"Will you be there?" Emma asked, when Liam was still silent Killian looked to Emma and realised the question had been directed at him

"Me?" Emma raised her eyebrows "Yes, yes! I will be there" Liam hid his chuckled with a cough, Emma nodded

"Good. So shall I" Liam smiled largely

"It's an honour" Emma shook her head

"It's nothing of the sort" feeling the crew members eyes mesmerised on her she smiled shaking her head "my parents aren't really that traditional, is it any surprise I'm quite similar" Liam chuckled

"I suppose not" and with that Emma left towards the indie of the ship, Killian on her arm. As they left one of the crew members approached him

"If she isn't too traditional… do you think maybe she will be like the Queen and marry a non-royal" Liam smiled a bit following the thought of his crew

"They've only just met" he nodded

"Of course Captain, I'm just saying that Killian doesn't hold himself very high, probably doesn't think he has much of a chance when in reality…" Liam nodded

"Yes, I think Princess Emma will marry for love. And if Killian gets over this crush he has and feels something more rest assured, I won't let him torture himself, I will make sure his feelings are known to the Princess"


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a re upload of chapter 4 since when I write stories I write my plot for that chapter at the top, I left the plot at the top of this by mistake.**

* * *

Killian led Emma into the cabin, it was small and simple but it had taken the crew just two days to get to her.

"At least you'll only have to sleep in here for two night, one if we're lucky" Emma smiled at him

"Its fine Killian" he smiled nodding

"You have slept on the streets before, I forget" she nodded

"Everyone knows about that, huh" Killian shook his head

"You would never guess; I think your father told my brother as an explanation as to why he was allowing us to stay together" Emma nodded

"Why they feel the need to separate family I will never know" rolling her eyes, Killian was still giving her that look, one she wasn't too much used to but found comforting. Not that she would draw attention to it in case he stopped "I slept in stables mostly" she explained smiling

"That must have smelt awful" Killian commented crinkling his nose making Emma laugh, that beautiful laugh.

"You get used to it" she shrugged sitting down on the bed, Killian hesitated not sure where to go "You don't have any jobs right?" Killian shook his head

"Not until night fall" she smiled nodding

"Well then you can stay with me" Killian smiled sitting down on the bed eagerly before pausing

"Is it ok for me to sit here?" Emma looked confused at him

"Of course" he smiled

"I'm not exactly used to sitting on a bed with a woman of your beauty" Emma looked surprised at this before shaking her head

"I'm not beautiful Killian" rolling her eyes, at this Killian seemed taken aback

"No one has ever told you so?" Emma smiled slightly shaking her head

"When people talk to me they see a crown on my head not me"

"I'm sorry" Killian replied sounding generally broken on her behalf "You should know, Emma" he smiled "Whether you have a crown on your head or not you are beautiful and should be treated as such. I know growing up an Orphan can be cruel but whatever cruel words have been said to you, they are not true" Emma's eyes met his

"How'd you know?"

"I grew up an Orphan too, not quite from such a young age as yourself. I had my brother to protect me too, I can't imagine being alone. But I know the cruel words that can be said. As I know you, and know those words cannot apply to you" Emma smiled

"Thank you Killian, although I wasn't alone. I had Elsa" Killian nodded

"I heard you were friends with her" Emma nodded smiling at the memories

"And I had Regina" at this Killian froze

"I don't understand…" Emma looked at him and sighed

"If I tell you this you cannot repeat it, I haven't exactly told… anyone" Killian smiled

"You know what you say to me I shall never repeat" she nodded smiling

"When I was young, maybe 5 Regina saved me, the same way she saved my mother. I was trying to ride a horse and it went galloping off and she stopped it. I didn't know who she was and I was the only person unafraid of her" Remembering Emma's words from earlier Killian suddenly realised why Emma did not want to hurt Regina or call her evil

"You loved her" Emma smiled

"She was like a mother; I gave her love and she returned it"

"You were the young girl who persuaded her to stop the starvation of the village" Emma nodded

"She cared enough for me to listen, I hoped it lightened her heart and I was correct"

"So what happened?" Kilian's eyes concerned given their current situation

"The dark one" she sighed

"Crocodile" Killian growled "When I was young he made a deal with my father, next thing I know I was an orphan" Emma nodded

"He wanted to rid me of my light magic… if you do that I would be left with nothing and I would die" Killian swallowed "Regina gave him her light magic instead, the light that had been created from loving someone"

"You" Killian breathed as she nodded

"When that was taken so were all her memories"

"I'm so sorry Emma" Emma smiled

"I'm going to get them back somehow" Killian nodded

"I have no doubt you will, with help" Emma looked at him confused

"What are you saying?"

"I think we make quite the team Emma, I would love to help you" she looked at him, hope in her eyes

"You would?"

"Of course! If you would trust me to help I'm sure we could regain her memories, it would certainly help the kingdom and at least I could try to keep you safe" Emma's eyes softened and she smiled

"Of course I trust you" she smiled at him

"What?" he smiled in response seeing her smirk, she shrugged in response

"Normally people insist they will protect me"

"I will" Killian said with confidence

"I know" she smiled "But you are prepared to fight with me?"

"Of course" she nodded at him

"Normally they think I need protecting and can't fight. That's the difference" rolling her eyes, Killian chuckled

"You're capable and independent, Emma. Maybe they were worried you would outshine them" she giggled and he smiled in reply, he really would do anything to see her smile. It was then that Killian realised this wasn't some crush, he was falling in love with Emma. He may have not known her for long, but how long does it take for the heart to recognise its soulmate?

There was a knock at the cabin door then Killian walked up and opened it

"Smee" he smiled

"Dinner is ready" Smee smiled in reply, upon seeing the Emma he bowed down and blushed "I hope I didn't intrude" Emma raised her eyebrows smirking at Killian who smiled in reply, it seemed he and Emma shared silent conversations, inside jokes now. And he loves it.

"You're quite the gentleman, Smee" Emma smiled fully knowing the effect this would have on him. He blushed stammering

"Why… t... thank you, your Princess... your highness" before running off leaving Killian chuckling

"You know the effect you have on people?" Emma shrugged

"I got bored in that palace sometimes, it was more fun to fluster people. It seems everyone's used to royals being all prim and proper" he raised his eyebrows at her

"And you're not that at all, huh?" she smiled at him

"I'm just Emma" she shrugged, Kilian's eyes softening

"And that is why you are beloved among the people" holding out his arm to her which she took as they walked out to dinner.

* * *

Killian sat next to Emma with his brother at the far end watching them, observing his brothers face Liam smiled. His brother was in love with the damn Princess. The crew looked miserable, the food on the table was not food they loved. After spending all their time at sea with fish being the only thing available it got old. Emma noticed

"You're sick of fish by now I imagine?" The sailors smiled nodding between them, finding they could be honest with her, she smiled "What food would you like if you could choose?" a chorus of voices answering describing great desserts, sandwiches, fruit. It sounded like a tea party a little girl would dream at which amused Emma greatly. Liam sighed about to apologise and tell the men to eat when Emma flicked her wrist allowed light to fill that table replacing the food with foods they had asked for. They all stared shocked, Liam's mouth hang open "I hope it didn't take you too long to make that" she apologised looked over at the sailor who had clearly done the cooking, he shook his head quickly

"Thank you"" chorus of them, Emma shook her head smiling, noticing Kilian's eyes on her she turned to him grinning

"You left me with fish" he stated staring at his plate she tried to keep a straight face but you could see she wanted to laugh

"I know" she smirked nodding at the men to begin eating, as they did Killian took what was on Emma's plate, she stared at him "gentleman indeed" raising an eyebrow

"Killian!" Liam shouted glaring at him, she was still the Princess after all, Emma rolled her eyes

"It's ok Captain" she smiled flicking her wrist so good food appeared on Kilian's plate "I was teasing" she smiled Liam nodding slowly, the Princess was playfully teasing his brother was magic on his ship. This would take getting used to.

After the food as night began to fall Emma sat at the front of the ship watching the stars, the average of the crew had retired for the night, Killian was sat with her pointed out the constellations, Emma put her head on his shoulder as she watched causing Killian to feel the warmth in his heart grow because surely Emma didn't trust a lot of people after what she had been through, but she trusted Killian, she laughed with him and now she was completely care free her head resting on him. Trusting him

"Killian your relieved" Liam called causing Emma to take her head off Killian's shoulder turning to face Liam as Killian also did, Emma chuckled realising Killian had been meant to do some duties

"I got distracted" Killian muttered, Emma looked up to where Liam stood, he looked tired

"Have you over sailed this ship before?" she asked Killian he smiled at her nodding

"It's the Captain's duty but he showed me how" Emma smiled nodding

"He looks tired" she prodded giving Killian a look

"It's an honour to pilot the ship Emma I can't just take over" Emma raised her eyebrows at him

"Well a few hours ago everyone believed it was a honour to eat with me"

"It is" he nodded "Not because you are royalty, you are kind hearted and provided them with good food"

"If it is honour to eat with me then it must be a honour to star gaze with me, yes?" he nodded slowly not sure if maybe he had overstepped a boundary, she smiled at him reassuringly "If you deserve that honour, why wouldn't you deserve the honour of piloting the ship?" he smiled at her tucking some hair behind her ear

"And you would trust me to pilot this ship?"

"Of course" she replied instantly "Now go and ask before your brother falls asleep" he chuckled going up to his brother

"May I?" he asked, Liam smirked knowing they were out of hearing distance of the Princess

"Did the Princess give you this idea?" Killian nodded

"That she did" smiling

"I'm glad she makes you smile like that brother" Liam smiled tapping his back as he handed Killian the wheel leaning closer "You love her" Killian looked at his brother looking worried "she is out of hearing distance" he assured, Killian nodded

"I believe if I am not already, then indeed I am falling in love with Emma" Liam smiled nodding, looking over at Emma who was watching Killian with soft eyes

"You must tell her" Killian froze looking panicked, Liam chuckled "Tell her before our time is up on this ship" and with that he walked off, leaving Emma and Killian the last awake.

Emma sat on a crate just to the side of where Killian was at the wheel

"You can sleep Emma; I doubt you slept much in that cell I found you in" Emma looked at him nodding slightly

"I could, but then I would miss the view" Killian smiled

"The stars are beautiful" Emma shook her head a teasing smiled appearing on her face

"I was talking about watching you at the wheel" he looked over at Emma as she giggled

"Have you ever been at the wheel?" Emma shook her head

"Of course not" he raised his eyebrows "Our kingdom may hold new ideas that others do not, but all the captains I met were the same" Killian nodded slowly

"They didn't let you" she nodded

"I am a girl and a Princess, that's two-big no's" smiling a little but it didn't reach her eyes. All the children out there that dreamed of being a Princess, living in a big castle and doing whatever they pleased oh how wrong they were. Killian could see for himself, she used to be able to do what she wanted, have freedom. As much as you can have being a young girl in this age anyway, but now people treated her different, as though she could do nothing for herself.

"I do believe you have proved yourself to be quite capable" Killian smiled, maybe he couldn't give her all the freedom. But right now, he was being a Captain and he was going to let his Princess have one wish "come here" she smiled up at him walking over, he placed his hands on her shoulders placing her in front of him, moving her hands to hold the wheel. Smiling as the wind blew some of her hair into his face. "Now you have the wheel" she laughed smiling looking around at him, he smiled in return. After travelling a distance Killian stepped back "You can let go now, we travel straight for the next 5 hours, it sort of drives itself" Emma let go smiling at him

"Thank you" he shook his head

"Anyone that denies you is a fool, you prove yourself worthy Emma" she smiled looking forward as the sun began to rise "I kept you awake didn't I" he grimaced, she smiled at him

"Can't say I mind" he smiled back, she shivered slightly from the cold air and Killian placed his jacket over her "What about you?" her concerned face touched him

"Well you'll notice while you are in a dress, although beautiful, probably not half as warm as a sailor's attire" she smiled at him

"Thanks" he nodded smiling as he brushed the hair that had blown back behind her ear, as he did a bird flew onto the deck, Emma and Killian turning to face it

"A blue bird out here… is that…" Emma nodded

"From my mother, she does that" rolling her eyes slightly, Killian chuckled as Emma reached down to take the note

"I take it you don't send messages by bird"

"I mean I could but no" she smiled "So cheesy" Killian chuckled again at he watched the bird step into Emma's hand she picked it up smiling

"The bird trusts you" he smiled, Emma walked over to him

"Open you hand" he did and she placed the bird next to it letting it hop into his hand

"Blue birds are wise, they're good at picked who can and can't be trusted" smiling at him she opened the note and as she read her face dropped

"Emma? What's wrong?" instantly concerned, Emma passed him the note.

 _Emma,_

 _I do hope you are safe on the ship,_

 _If not whomever reads this, please_

 _Be cautious, the evil queen has sent word_

 _Around the kingdom offering great_

 _Rewards if they hand over Emma._

 _Please be safe._

 _Snow White._

"Emma" Killian breathed letting the bird fly to sit on the side of the ship as he hugged Emma, a first hug that was warm and safe and comforting "No one on this ship would hand you over, your kingdom loves you, no one will"

"Not everyone loves my Killian" he shook his head

"I do. I won't let them hand you over, we're a team after all" feeling Emma freeze he suddenly realised what he had said pulling back his eyes wide "I mean… I may be, I could be falling in love with you. I am in fact" he rambled on looking anywhere but her face not noticing her smiled growing

"Killian" she said calmly, he appeared not to hear still rambling, Liam who had just woken was watching Emma noticed, trying to hold back laughter upon seeing the Princess's smile, he nodded to her "KILLIAN" she shouted and he stopped swallowing, her eyes quickly looking to Liam asking permission, Liam's eyes growing soft at this, he nodded and she smiled at Killian before he had the chance to turn around to see who she was looking at she leaned forward pulling his face to hers and kissed him.

Killian melted into the kiss, all his fears and anxieties melting away replaced by the growing warm feeling in his chest. Contentment, safety, love and home that is what he felt. As she drew back he took in her features, noticing her smiled and smiled back caressing her cheek.

"FINALLY" Liam yelled and Emma giggled as Killian spun around to face his brother

"Liam! What… how" Liam laughed

"Relax brother, I'm happy for you" he came closer smiling at them both "I awoke to see a bird with a message, I wondered if you were upset but I can see my brother had it under control" smiling smugly, Emma smiled too looking at him as Killian flushed "Common lads!" Liam shouted as the men began to rise "If we hurry we won't have to spend another night at sea!" The ran in different directions as Killian offered Emma his arm, she smiled rejecting his arm, his face fell slightly wondering what was wrong until she took his hand instead. He loved this woman

"What about your parents?" Killian worried thinking about their arrival, Emma smiled at him

"My father was a Shepard you know; his twin was a prince not him. They married for love not status" Killian's eyes full of hope "Killian my parents are nothing to worry about" he smiled at her "In fact this works to their advantage"

"It does?" Killian clearly confused

"I tend to not really obey the rules of not wondering off" Killian chuckled

"That's doesn't surprise me in the slightest" she smiled shoving his shoulder in response

"The amount of guards they've sent after me is unreal, now if I just happen to wonder off with you instead they wouldn't have to be so worried and sent all those buffoons after me" rolling her eyes his eyes lit up smiling as he nodded leaning in to kiss her head he smiled

"That I could get used to" he mumbled and she smiled

"Me too" her smile faltering a little "If we manage to escape whatever Regina's plan is"

"Hey" he whispered lifting her head to face him "If you go I go, we are in this together Emma" she nodded at him smiling

"Together, I like that"

"Good" he replied leaning down and kissing her mouth again savouring the taste "Because I'm not letting you go".


End file.
